The Life Of Ethel Yeager
by MikaluvsNatsume
Summary: Eren has an Older sister who is already in the survey Corps, and they haven't seen eachother in years since she joined. Their bond is still as strong as ever, with fighting through battles, as well as Crushes and romance, how would life for the siblings be like?
1. Chapter 1

_**Setting: Season 1 Episode 16**_

 _ **I do not own Attack on Titan, and not of the characters, except for Ethel and her squad members.**_

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The expectation was in two weeks. And even if Eren had his friends and the other 104th Cadet core, he still felt empty. Eren was sitting with the rest of Levi's squad, he could feel Mikasa looking over here.

But he didn't bother to look over, he was to busy looking down at his food that he didn't even catch the rest of squad Levi, including the captain himself. Eren wasn't even paying attention, even when a brown-haired young woman, who was in her late twenties. She remembered the fifteen-year-old.

Also, Commander Erwin had told her that her brother would be joining in the Survey Corps.

And it was only under her own choice to put Eren under Levi's protection, even though she is pretty strong, and was one of the first ranking Cadets when she was in the training camps years ago.

The Young Woman smiled to herself, no one else in Levi's squad wasn't paying attention, not even Levi, to busy looking at her brother wondering what he was thinking. The young woman didn't exactly tell Levi that Eren was her little brother before all of this, only Commander Erwin, and Hanji knew.

Mikasa looked over at her, however, and Mikasa for the first time showed emotion on her face. A look of shock and a slight smile on her face, she stood up and went walking over to the twenty-seven-year-old young woman.

Without saying anything Mikasa hugged the woman to her, you can tell the height difference. The older of the two smiled and hugged Mikasa back.

When letting go, Mikasa looked at her.

"We haven't seen you in ages!" Armin called as he went to hug the young woman also.

The young Woman wasn't shocked at all, as she hugged the younger blonde, who was like a second brother to her.

Eren finally looked over to see what Armin was so happy about, and his eyes widened.

"N-no way-" Eren said to himself, "Ethel!" He called, he could feel his eyes water. As He stood up and went rushing over to the young woman, hugging her tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks. When losing his mom, and his Dad going missing. He wondered whether his sister was alive still, since he knew she was in the Survey Corps.

When they let go, Ethel reached up to wipe the tears away.

"Don't cry, you crybaby," She still had tears rolling down his cheeks, "I- I thought I lost you too," Eren mumbled.

But Ethel still heard him, she had pretty good hearing also.

Since Eren was still bent down a little, which he does when he's crying and trying to wipe the tears away. It was easy for her to reach up and ruffle his hair like she always done since he was three years old, and she was fifteen.

"Well, you haven't lost me yet Kid," Ethel said.

"Ethel, you know this kid?" Oluo asked her.

Ethel laughed, she chooses to tell them since Levi looked like he was getting jealous and that he was going to walk over here, and beat Eren's ass. She was shocked though, she didn't know why Levi would get Jealous since they are just friends.

Ethel looked up to Eren, before smiling at everyone, "Of course I know this kid," she started, "His my little brother after all," she finished.

There were gasp all over,

When Ethel met eyes with Levi, although Levi no longer looked like he wanted to murder her little brother, he still looked pissed, and Ethel understood why. Ethel knew everything about Levi's life before joining the scouts, how his life was like in the underground, and she was there when he lost Isabel and Farlan. But Ethel didn't mention anything about her family to him, or her past, which in her eyes wasn't as secretive as Levi's past.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

Ethel was sitting with Eren outside on the roof looking out to the sunset.

"How come Lance Captian Levi looked like he wanted to kill me?" Eren asked.

"Not sure," she answered.

Eren realized, as he could guess why, the Lance Caparol loved his sister, Humanity's Strongest Soldier, he's role model loved his older Sister, and Eren was shocked. But he was also smiling, his sister was beautiful and Kind, Strong-willed, hardworking and sarcastic. The last time Eren saw her, he was 9, and she was 21. She was 12 years old when he was born.

"What? What are you smiling about?" Ethel asked her brother.

"Well, Ethel, Maybe Captain Levi has feelings for you?" Eren asked.

"As in Romantic feelings?" She asked Eren can clearly see the blush on his older sisters face.

"Yes, He seems to have a crush on you, or maybe even more," He said.

Ethel blinked,"B-But that's impossible-" She mumbled.

"No, it isn't, big sister, I mean, your beautiful, Kind, strong-willed, hardworking and Sarcastic, It's not impossible," Eren explained.

Ethel looked down, Eren smiled to himself when He saw a blush on his sisters face.  
"And from the looks of it, You have a crush on him or more," Eren said a smirk on his face, when he's sister hit his shoulder lightly.

"Oh come on! It's not hard to see!~ Even if I haven't seen you in years," Eren said, a smile on his face.

"Why am I talking about this with you!" Ethel said.

"Come on tell me!~ You love Captain Levi don't you?" Eren teased.

Ethel gave him an eye glare, her cheeks still as red as a tomato.  
"A-alright fine I-I have feelings for Levi," Ethel mumbled.

Eren heard her, and he smiled widely, as he ran downstairs.

"Oh Capitan Levi!" he called.

Ethel froze, her eyes widened in horror. "EREN YEAGER!" She called.

She ran after her brother, and although Eren had longer legs, she was fast.  
Everyone stared at them, as Ethel ran after her little brother.

"EREN! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU TELL HIM I WILL KILL YOU!" Ethel called in anger.

She ran after him until they got to the dining hall, as everyone else was eating dinner. Ethel rushed to her brother before he can open his mouth. Tackling him to the ground, she wrestled him to the ground, like what they did when they were younger.

Ethel didn't care if everyone was watching, she was sitting on Erens back withholding his arm up behind him, Eren had his left cheek on the ground, and he was struggling, trying to get out of his sisters hold, he wasn't surprised that his sister was strong, even though he was way taller than her now.

"Ethy! get off!" Eren called. He called his sister by the nickname he called her when he was a toddler.

"Not until you promise not to say anything!" Ethel called.

"But-" Eren Trailed on.

"Promise!" Ethel called, putting her more of a hold on her brother's arm.

"I promise!" Eren called.

Mikasa was trying to hold onto her laugh, seeing this scene, Ethel is the only one she wouldn't get mad at for wrestling with Eren, because Ethel wouldn't hurt him. They wrestled all the time when they were little, and Ethel didn't physically hurt her brother. Armin was shaking his head, a soft smile on his face.

"Somethings never change," Armin commented.

Ethel finally lets go of her brother after that, she got up and helped her brother up. Eren was stretching his right arm, the arm his sister was holding behind his back.

"It's going to leave a bruise in the morning," Eren whined.

Ethel signed, "Quit your whining Kid, I wasn't even using my full strength on you," she said.

Eren frowned at his little sister, he was wondering if Ethel ever wrestled with Levi, or not, and it must have shown on his face.

Ethel looked up at her brother, "What's the matter with you kid?" She asked.

"Nothing," Eren said.

Ethel blinked, giving her brother a raised eyebrow, but then she understood, "Oh, I get it," She said.

"Get what? The blockhead didn't say anything," Jean, or horse face, as in Eren's opinion said.

Ethel rolled her eyes, "This stupid kid is after all my little brother," she said.

Eren frowned, but Ethel ignored her little brother. As she signed and answered Eren's question that he didn't say out loud.

"No, I never did," Ethel answered. "It's useless, after all, he's humanity's strongest," she added.

According to their dad, Grisha Yeager, who they weren't sure if he was alive or not, Ethel was the strongest of the Yeager clan. Even stronger than the half-brother that he has heard Ethel had talked about, only once before.

Ethel could feel Levi looking over, but she didn't look over. Ethel knew she would blush, and her clam exterior would disappear.

Eren wanted to mention that, but he also knew when talking about their half-brother Ethel starts getting quiet, the exact opposite of the confident girl she is.

Ethel signed, "Now you better eat something Eren, I'm going off to my bedroom," she said.

"You're not going to eat dinner yourself?" Armin asked, worriedly.

Ethel smiled, "Not really hungry," she said. She gave the three of them hair ruffles before she turned around and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ethel's POV:**

The next day, after seeing Eren, here in the headquarters, I went walking outside, since Hanji, Levi and Commander Erwin asked me to come out, it was actually mostly Commander Erwin, but you get the point.

I saw the 140th cadet core, along with Levi's squad.

When I walked out, seeing everyone crowded around

"So what are we doing Commander?" I asked. Everyone looked to me since after all, I interrupted what Commander Erwin was saying.  
I could see a slight frown on his face, but I shrugged it off.

"We are doing a training section," he said.

I blinked, "And you need me because?" I asked.

He signed, "Your one of the best with hand to hand combat," He said.

Levi was one of the strongest, Mike was the second, and I was third. But I was the strongest of my family, as I mentioned before.

I knew that wasn't the only reason, but I didn't mention it.  
"So would you help or not?" Commander Erwin asked.

I signed, as I nodded.

He smiled at me, He grouped everyone against eachother, Apparently, I ended up against Levi.  
We stared at eachother, I, of course, had to look up at him a little.

I hoped I wasn't blushing, but my head was beating fast, I hope he didn't hear it.

When it was time to start, I didn't attack right away, waiting to see what he did first, I've known him well, to know that Levi was pretty good at fighting, since after all, he lived underground before. And was known as one of the best thugs in the underground.

Levi saw I wasn't attacking yet, he went over and tried to punch my shoulder, but I dodged and kicking his chest. I saw him almost fall over but held his structure.

"Is that all Carpool?" I asked.

He frowned at me, "No," he said pointedly. He went to attack me again, I yet again dodged. And ended up flipping till I was behind him and I ended up tripping him to the ground. I could see a crowd watching but I didn't mind.

"Carpool, what the hell is wrong? You're not even trying," I said.

He growled, getting up, this time he was the one that tripped me to the ground, And he went over and held me to the ground, only for me to change the positions, where I was sitting on his back, and putting an arm behind his back, like what I did with Eren.

"I swear I will kill you, if you're going easy on me," I said.

"I'm not-" Levi trailed on.

I interrupted him, "Bullshit," I exclaimed. "Do you take me for an idoit? Your way stronger than this, I've known you for 6 years," I said sternly.

"Ethel-" I heard Eren call.

"Go away Eren, It's fine," I said.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

To be completely honest, Levi didn't like this one bit, he wanted to use his full strength, she's also telling him too, she loved to challenge everyone so it made sense. But for some reason, Levi just kept getting distracted by this girl, his heart was beating to fast and he couldn't focus on the fight, instead, he focused too much on trying not to blush infront of the girl. He hated showing off emotions like a book, but he couldn't help it. Levi has liked no loved the girl since he first met her.

Even when she was sitting on top of his back with her hands holding on to his arm to behind his back, he felt his heart beat fast and he was glad that he was on the ground, since she couldn't see his red cheeks.

Her soft, small hands and thin fingers weren't making it any better, she was, after all, holding both of his wrist behind his back. Even when she was scolding him, for some reason he couldn't stop his heart from almost coming out of his chest.

He felt he had enough, and ended up flipping them again, he could hear Ethel's slight shocked gasp, before she was on the ground, her back where Levi once was.

She was shocked when she could see the slight blush on Levi's face, her heart was still beating fast, but she was trying hard. Not to make it known, behind Levi she could see the knowing look on Erens face.

She looked at Levi, Levi wasn't really looking into her eyes, so she took this as a chance to catch him off guard. She pulled him by the scarf or whatever it was called around his neck to her, and kissed him. She could hear the shocked gasps, and the slight screams from Hanji and Petra, Who she knew shipped them together since they first met. His lips were softer than she imagined, which was shocking, but she didn't mind, she loved it actually. Before he can respond, she was already standing up and walking back to the headquarters. She didn't wait to see his reaction, she didn't even look back.

Levi, however, was frozen, if his heart wasn't beating before it was now. Her lips we softer than his, and a slightly fuller. He still felt her lips on his, it was only a few seconds, and he wished it was longer. When he stood up he could still feel people staring at him, but he didn't' do anything.

After Practice was called off, Eren walked over to him.

"What is it Brat?" Levi asked.

Eren gave him a knowing look, "If you want to date my sister, I don't mind, and neither does Mikasa and Armin," Eren said.

Levi blinked, "And you're telling this to me because-" He trialed on.

Eren smiled, "I know you have feelings for my sister," He said.

Levi didn't answer, even if he wanted to, he just watched Eren walk away.

* * *

 **Ethel's POV:**

My heart was beating fast, I did after all kiss Levi, the person I loved for 6 years since I was 21, and I was already in my late 20s.  
I went to my team's meeting room, my heart beating loudly in my chest.


End file.
